The Killer and The Target
by Crazystucki
Summary: AU Lauren is in a witness-prtection programm after the whole story with her brother. Bo is an assassin, who is comissioned to kill Lauren. When she s at the hospitle to kill the woman she can t bring herself to it. So what now? Doccubus. LaurenxBo. A little adventure with our favorite girls and a bit smut and fluff later.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I have other stories running but I really wanted to do this so I strated. Let´s see how this goes. I´ll continue to update my other stories soon:)**

Bo sighed as she sat on the exam table in a clear white room. She didn't really know how she got into there. The only thing she knew was that she was definitely going to fire this stupid little bitch of an assistant. The little dimwit got a call from her saying she was hurt and she should pick her up, bringing her to the main building. Main building, not hospital. She needed to have a long talk with Kenzi when she came back from her trip to Manchester. She would never ever let this woman search a replacement for her, if she would ever let her go again. Another deep sigh escaped her bruised mouth. It was nothing to serious wrong with her, a small cut at her bottom lip, a dislocated shoulder and a deep cut that started at the middle of her thigh and went along over her knee. That was probably the main reason the stupid girl brought her here. It was still bleeding furiously, but that was nothing Bo had never dealt with before. The only thing really bothering her was the fact that her head hurt like hell.

It was then that the white door opened and a doctor came in.

"Hello. I´m Doctor Lewis. How can I help you Miss…?" The blonde woman looked up from her notepad and gave a polite smile to Bo.

That was one of the facts she never visited hospitals much. She had to tell them her name, which was difficult to do when you were an assassin and you practically not exist. Of course she was insured. Under her first undercover name. "Dennis. Beth Dennis."

Dr. Lewis nodded and wrote something down, giving another smile to the brunette only then did she notice the cuts in her face. "Oh my god! What happened?"

The corners of Bo´s mouth jerked up a little as she heard the light shock in the doctor's voice. "Oh that's alright, I´m only here because of my knee."

She pulled the hem of the summer dress she was wearing so she didn't had to wear one of her tight jeans up and revealed the light bloody mess. She had only covered the wound with a kitchen towel that was almost completely soaked by now.

Dr. Lewis gasped, carefully taking the towel of and examining the injury. "That looks horrible how did this happened?" Her fingertips were lightly gazing around the fresh corners of the wound, causing Bo to jerk a little.

"I was walking down a street in the city when someone shoved me aside and I fell knee first into an old brig wall. Face second", she said, chuckling lightly.

"Ok, so this needs stitches. I´m going to daze region around your knee and thigh so I can do it. You won´t loose consciousness, but it makes sure you don´t feel much more than a little numbness and the needle", she promised, giving an assuring smile to Bo.

She knew that. It was defiantly not the first time she got stitched and it wouldn´t be the last. But she wouldn´t dare tell her that, she would probably think that she was trying to kill herself or did herself harm or anything and it wasn´t something Bo wanted right now. So she just sighed once more and nodded her head. The young blond filled the needle with some liquid and insisted it slowly into Bo´s lower thigh, just about the wound.

"So I´m now going to stitch it." _Hell did she have to talk her through this like a little kid?_

"It´s okay, not the first time I got stitched", she told her, just to prevent her from talking much more. Even if she had a really pretty mouth. The doctor nodded, then began her work.

"So when was the first time you got stitched?", she asked after a short while. Bo sighed internally. She really didn´t wanna talk about herself much more, but she didn't want to be impolite either.

"I fell down a stair and hit my head", she said. Well that wasn´t a complete lie. She fell down a stair and hit her head and then she got up again and killed the guy that shoved her, but the doc didn't need to know that.

"Happened to me as well", the blond replied with a small grin.

"Ready", she announced a few seconds later, laying the needle away and putting a bandage around Bo´s leg.

"So do me a favor and try not to move too much. I´m going to give you crutches so you can walk without moving you knee too much. "

Bo nodded, in her head already laying on her couch for a day before she would throw the damn crutches in the trash and walk all she wants.

"Here is a recipe for pain killers, you can get them at the pharmacy down the hall."

Bo took the piece of paper, already making a plan to go there at first.

"But before you´re good to go I want to check your head, from what you told me and the way your face looks I think you might have a slight concussion and I don´t want to risk sending you home just to have you here again in a few hours."

That was not going to happen.

"Thanks Doctor Lewis, but that won´t be necessary. My head is fine."

"I´m sorry Miss Dennis but I can´t let you go without checking you of damage."

Bo closed her eyes, trying desperately to find a way to escape this situation. "Please", she heard Dr. Lewis say and she finally opened her eyes.

"Fine", she said, not being happy about it at all.

"Okay." The blond began to check the small cuts in her face, and even put a cold cream onto her bruised eye before she started to exam her for a concussion. She told her to do several things, like frown, raise both eyebrows and follow her moving finger with her eyes. She lit a little lamp and shone her into both eyes before finally telling her that she was good to go.

"I let you go, but you have to promise me that you will come by in the next week so I can check on your wounds again."

"Okay I will. Have a nice day Doctor Lewis", she said as she finally exited the exam room, walking on crutches.

"You too. Get well Miss Dennis." Bo shivered slightly at the sound of the soft voice, calling out her wrong name.

She made the first stop at the pharmacy, getting the pain killers she would put to good use and then went to the waiting room where not only the little stupid one but although her friend Kenzi were sitting.

"We need to have a serious talk Kenz´", she announced as she made her way over to them.

Kenzi grinned, but nodded and hugged her best friend softly so she didn't hurt her. They then both gave a look to the young assistant.  
>The woman swallowed thickly, knowing that she was in great trouble.<p>

**So, hope you liked this. Please tell me what you think about it:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. I find it really funny to wirte this, it might be my new favorite. There´s already a story forming inside my head. Hope you like it;)**

**Enjoy!:) **

Bo was lying on her red couch, watching TV and filling her stomach with sweets.

She hadn´t thrown the crutches away after she came home with her tiny friend `cause it seemed like the girl had found a lot of fun at them. Her plan of not going to rest at had changed when the pain killers finally kicked in and left her half dazed. Now she was at least feeling better.

"Bo-Bo?", Kenzi called. "In the living room!"

She heard footsteps on the stairs and was a few seconds later greeted by the sight of a hangover Kenzi with pyjama bottoms and knitted cap on her head.

"How are y feeling?", she asked as she shuffled over to the older woman, resting her tired body on the arm rest of their couch.

"Well I´ve been lying on this couch for two days already and it was fine in the beginning but now ´m bored Kenz´ and I miss the feeling of adrenaline flowing through my veins when I´m on a case. I´m not going to rest another day. Tomorrow I´m going to get shit done."

Kenzi chuckled. "Good because if you keep placing your ass on this couch every day, then this place is going to drown in trash. Maybe I should call Mumford", she suggested.

Bo slapped her arm playfully, shaking her head about the little girl.

"It will be fine. Since we´re already talking about getting shit done, did you hear anything from Evony? Is she happy about my last kill?"

"Yeah she called me yesterday. She seemed pretty pleased with your work, but she although wants to see. I suggest that it doesn't have to do very much with work."

Bo grinned. "Well sounds pleasant."

Kenzi shoved her friend a little aside so she could lie on the couch as well, starting another episode of the show Bo was recently watching. It was a half hour later that the doorbell caused both women to jump.

"I´m going", Kenzi told her, throwing a bit of their trash into the bin before she went to open the front door.

"Oh hey, you´re back. Do I have to get my earplugs again? Or just a talk today?", Kenzi murmured.

"Where´s your boss?" This voice was oh so familiar to Bo. It was the low voice of a certain woman. Olivia. She met the woman almost a year ago by having a threesome with her and her husband, Samir. Both frequent clients.

"She´s not my boss! I don´t have a boss!"

The dark haired woman made her way through the small floor and into the living area, giving a friendly smile to Bo, while she ignored Kenzi completely.

"Bo my darling", she said, coming over to the woman on the couch and pecking her softly on the lips before she sat down on the furniture.

"Nice to see you Olivia. What brought you here?", she asked, slightly grinning.

Olivia had been there only a few weeks ago, it had turned out that the woman had a lot of enemies. Bo wondered who it was now, that Olivia wanted her to kill.

"Work later darling. What happened with your face?"

"Oh just an incident at work. Nothing too serious, I gonna be okay in a week", she said, winking at the other woman.

"Happy to hear that." She gave Bo a look that made her oh so aware of their sexual past.

"Until then, what can I do for you?"

A grin crept onto the woman´s delicate face as she reached into her expensive looking purse and handed Bo a case file. She took it and opened the first page, speaking before she even looked at the paper.

"Another woman to kill that slept with your husband?"

She secretly asked herself how many women she would have to murder before Olivia would get that her husband was rather the problem than the women he was fucking.

"No not today, maybe tomorrow. Today it´s a kill for a friend of mine."

Bo raised an eyebrow and looked, now slightly more interested, down at the file. First thing she noticed was the name. **_Lauren Lewis_**._ Like Doctor Lewis?_ She read through what little information Olivia got for her, finding out that Lauren Lewis was really a doctor and when she turned the page she was met with a photograph of a beautiful blond with rich brown eyes. She swallowed slightly.

"Wait! Lewis like this Doc that examined you last night?", Kenzi questioned, grabbing the file out of Bo´s hands.

"Yeah seems to be her. What did she do that your friend wants her dead?"

It was not really typically for Bo to ask any questions at all, but normally she didn't know her targets.

"She was involved with a terrorist group but went to tell the police all about their plans when it got serious. My friend was involved as well and now they´re after him as well. You see he´s pretty pissed. It´s a shame, she has a very pretty face. Could have a lot fun with that, but he wants to see her dead so I told him I would give her case to my favorite assassin", Olivia said, giving another seductive look to Bo.

The brunette was still staring at the case file when Olivia had long left and Kenzi was pulling tons of food out of their fridge.

"Hey Bo-lishes? You´re okay? You´ve been looking at this thing for almost two hours now."

"I´m fine. I think I´m going to take a few more pain killers, my headache is back."

She sighed. Was that even real? Was her new target seriously the woman that stitched her leg and checked her head for any signs of concussion?

Maybe she had a concussion and all that was a big dream.

**So that´s the second chapter:) Give me a piece of your mind.**


End file.
